


Libraries are pretty cool

by Keeblo



Series: 30 day nsfw otp challenge: davejohn [9]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Betas get heats in this one after they're mated, Don't fuck in libraries, If you wanted to know, M/M, Spider Bitch touched John and Dave does not like that, They fuck in a library
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-13
Updated: 2014-06-13
Packaged: 2018-02-04 11:21:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1777252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keeblo/pseuds/Keeblo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>30 day nsfw otp challenge<br/>Day 9: Against a wall<br/>Dave is not a very happy alpha when he can smell a certain creep alpha on John and makes it his goal to decontaminate John of the stink...in a library</p>
            </blockquote>





	Libraries are pretty cool

**Author's Note:**

> Yes edit: OKAY SO PEOPLE ARE REALLY CONFUSED BY THIS SO ILL EXPLAIN SOME! I have this head canon where once mated or whatever, beta's also get heats, but much milder ones compared to omegas bc idk how else do they do the babies? Yeah man idk, but so that's basically how this happened (bc i cannot give up beta John, I just /can't/). I hope this clears up some confusion uvu;;

Dave is not a very happy camper. In fact, Dave is not a very happy alpha right now. Maybe it’s because John’s heat is coming soon - he can _smell_ it’s sweet heat just on the verge of letting him take it’s fruit - and his temper is a little overblown because he really doesn’t like these people. If it wasn’t bad enough that he has to come to these stupid things because he’s an alpha and apparently the rich douche bags don’t have enough raging alphas around to hump and flirt with everything in sight. Speaking of.

Somewhere down the hall Dave can hear a door close, though nothing else seems to move, but he can smell him. John’s nearby.

When his beta leaves a room, Dave has already got him pinpointed and is walking straight towards him. By the time John even has a moment to look up and realize his fuming alpha is about to do _something_ to him and can turn tail, he’s being grabbed and shoved against the wall and ground into until he’s out of breath because Dave is pushing him _very_ hard against the wall.

“D-Dave? What are you doing, we’re out in the hall!” Dave ignores John’s words as he moves to start biting bright red spots onto the brunet’s neck. It’s John’s nature (let alone this close to his heat) to enjoy his alpha’s attention so he can’t tamp down the pitiful moan that leaves his lips as he cants his hips back against Dave’s grinding.

“Dave, please.” The almost frantic tone in John’s voice makes Dave pause, his irritation momentarily forgotten. When John can get in a breath he turns his head, trying to look at Dave, an eyebrow raised. Dave growls causing John to flinch.

“You let her touch you. She _reeks_ all over you.” The beta looks confused for a moment before his eyes widen and he tries to shimmy out of Dave’s grasp. After a moment of pointless struggling on John’s part, Dave takes a miniscule step back.

“That’s what you’re all upset about? Because some alpha just _touched_ me? She wasn't even doing anything Dave! She literally just helped me off of the floor." John's expression steels as he glares at the blond.

Dave, getting even angrier, pulls John back into the room he'd just exited and presses him against the wall again when the door's shut. A quick glance around reveals it's a library and unoccupied.

"She fucking scented you John. I can smell it like a fucking dust bomb and it stinks of her." John looks torn for a moment before he shoves past his alpha and takes the stairs down to the main floor of the old, large library. He's down one of the side aisles when Dave decides to catch him again, and once more shoves him against something. Though this time it's a bookcase against one of the walls.

"Dave! Stop pushing me against things for one and two it's not that big of a deal." John huffs, though he doesn't make any motion to try and break free of his alpha's grip on him.

Dave scoffs, looks around like the books will tell him why John is so very wrong and turns his attention back to his beta.

"Not a big deal? John, it's a very big deal. She's making a claim on you." For the second time, John looks conflicted.

"But you already claimed me. How could she, but she just helped me and I, it wasn't anything." Dave's expression softens a little and he leans forward to cup John's jaw. "That's why you're so mad." Dave makes a 'no shit John' face and leans in to kiss John slowly.

"I want her smell off of you, it's disgusting." Dave starts to roll his hips into John again. Like before it's nearly suffocating and John has to turn his head up to feel like he's getting any air into his lungs. Dave uses that to start biting spots into his neck again, licking nearly the entire expanse of it.

"D-Dave, not here. Someone might come in here." At that point John couldn't care less, he just wanted his alpha to fuck him good and hard and exert his dominance, but he needed to breathe and it managed to get Dave to pause for a moment.

"Let them. And hope it's that bitch so she can see you getting fucked by your alpha. Your only alpha." Dave accentuates his words by rubbing their groins together almost painfully hard, his hands tight on John's hips. Quite frankly he was getting very turned on. Especially as he begins to feel Dave's arousal, hot and large in his jeans against John's own.

"Dave-" He's cut off by Dave pressing their mouths together, growling as he nearly tongue fucks John's inviting mouth.

The next thing John knows, Dave's hands are reaching down the back of his pants and squeezing his ass until he's sure there'll be finger shaped bruises later. His groan of pleasure only spurs Dave further to continue.

The alpha massages the curve of John's ass before parting his cheeks and rubbing the pad of a finger against the beta's hole and is satisfied to feel he's already beginning to get slick in prep for Dave's knot.

"I'm going to fuck you until you scream my name so loud no one will ever be mistaken with who you belong to." John nods dumbly as he rolls his hips back against Dave's as his chest swells with the heat and dull pulses of pleasure as well as the frantic beating of his heart that seems to only get louder as time ticks on.

"Yes. 'M yours, just yours. Make sure everyone knows." John offers his neck up in a submissive gesture which Dave gladly takes advantage of as he presses the tip of a finger into him, just barely coaxing a swell of pleasure in his beta.

Dave breathes in John’s scent after he marks him, glad that he can’t smell that spider bitch on him anymore.

“Dave c’mon please.” The absolute need in John’s voice is enough for Dave to ruck him up onto his hips, using his own weight to keep him pressed to the bookshelf as he pulls the beta’s pants down his thighs and works two fingers into him. He’s all sweltering heat and need that Dave can nearly taste when he licks up his jaw.

John hits his head on one of the bookshelves as he tries rolling his hips forward to fuck on his alpha’s fingers, groaning at the throb of pain.

“Fuck. Hold onto me for a moment.” Dave waits until John’s got his arms tight on his shoulders and legs wrapped around his waist so he can let go of him, taking his fingers out his slick hole as well before unbuttoning his pants and pushing them down his thighs. He’s hard, ridiculously so, and he just wants to feel John around him and knot him and make sure he knows who his alpha is.

Dave brings a hand back to wrap around John’s back to steady him a little more as his other hand lines up his erection to his beta’s entrance and pushes in, letting the brunet sink a little as well. The bright flush that covers John’s cheeks as he whines in pleasure makes Dave lick his cheeks before kissing him long and hard.

He’s quick to wrap his hands around John’s thighs and start to fuck up into him as he defiles his mouth with his tongue and teeth and lips. There’s a slight sound from his quickening pace of fucking into John and he begins to growl.

His beta is tight and inviting, clenching around him like his cock is the only thing it knows and needs. Which at the time he’s sure is true.

Dave’s beginning to rut into John so roughly that the books near them shake and shift. Luckily the bookcase seems to be attached to the wall, but it still shakes just a bit as Dave thrusts into John.

John cries out, the heat in him nearly too much. He can feel their heartbeats beating in unison and the slight stretch of Dave’s knot. Somewhere in the back of his mind he knows that they should stop or he should tell his alpha to pull out; he didn’t think it’d be a good idea to be knotted in the semi-public place. But mostly he felt vulnerable and didn’t want to share the special bond between them during a knot with anyone who could just stumble into the library.

“John, John,” Dave murmurs against John’s feverish skin, kissing away the beads of sweat collecting at his temples. “Come for me sweetie, it’s okay. I’ve got you, it’s okay. My sweet little beta.” He pets a hand through the brunet’s hair and thumbs at the sensitive nape of his neck in encouragement. A little water wells at the corner of John’s eyes as he squeezes them shut and lets the feeling of Dave wash over him as he orgasms.

Dave continues to pet John quietly as he thrusts into him in ever slowing movements as his knot begins to get large and heavy, making thrusting nearly impossible. By the time he’s fully seated in John, the knot at the base of his cock not allowing much more movement, he’s nearly to orgasm. John’s body, reacting to his alpha and his knot, begins to clench, trying to milk the orgasm from Dave slowly.

Dave kisses John breathless as he slowly comes in waves, his release deep in the beta’s passage by the end of it. Finally sated for then, Dave pulls his pants up as high as he can manage and takes a shaky step back, holding John carefully, and makes his way further back towards an almost ancient couch where he sits warily, sniffing the air and fabric, before leaning back and rolling so John’s between him and the back of the couch. John has to prop a leg between Dave’s for room, grumbling a bit at it.

They’d be there for a minimum of half an hour and he was tired. So he sniffs John. Not finding any trace of Vriska on his skin, only his own combined with his mate’s, he rests his head over John’s and closes his eyes.

“I can’t believe you just knotted me in a library.” John’s yawn comes a moment after his words, making Dave snort with a grin.

“Well I did so shut up and sleep that way I don’t accidently have you knotted for three hours.” Dave can nearly feel John roll his eyes as he settles his head against his alpha’s chest.

“You’re really stupid and proud Dave, but I love you. Just, next time please don’t knot be in public. Especially when I can’t make you jizz your pants for that three hours. Promise next time we’ll be in our own room?” Dave seems to consider as he breathes John in.

“Fine. But only if I get to sleep on you.” John rolls his eyes again. Stupid alphas and wanting to sleep on top of their mates.

“U-gh. Alright, deal. Just try not to scoosh me too much when that happens.” He only gets a humored snort in reply before he settles against Dave and closes his eyes.

When they wake up a bit later, they’re free of each other and they tuck themselves away and fix their clothes before stalking off to dinner. A few people make faces while others have a satisfied look as they seemed to have guessed what would happen. John even sees someone pass someone else money, though he tries to pretend like the attention doesn’t bother him.

Even later that evening Dave properly fucks and knots John, holding him a good four and a half hours before he’s completely wiped out and rolls onto John’s back, arms wrapped around his middle as he rests on him in a full body engulfing snuggle. He sighs against his mate’s neck, kissing the area and earns a soft hum of appreciation from John as he drifts off.

Library’s are pretty cool, he supposes.

**Author's Note:**

> Support my writing by commissioning me, sending me requests, and/or following my main blog keeblochan.tumblr.com or my davejohn ask blog hellagaydave.tumblr.com


End file.
